


The One Who's In Pain

by lunebluen



Series: The One [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Keith (Voltron), Evil Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunebluen/pseuds/lunebluen
Summary: Having a second thought now won't do him any good,and he knows that they have began tracking him,searching for him and the uprising galra soldiers.Oh and he knows that they has gotten his message.





	The One Who's In Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Im still alive!!!!! Barely...its...let just say i hit rock bottom at the moment..anyway please enjoy!

They have to take things slow,that,he knows. They cannot go head first in any mission they have,if not Voltron and the Garrison will find them.

Hiding in everyone shadows,conquering every distance planets that they can actually reach. And force every single living thing quite from spreading the rumours that the empire has rise again,putting anyone that go against them into slavery. And if they refuse,if they fight back,a shot through the head is always the fastest way and less painful. It also will save them some time to plan their next move.

And each time they succeed,it was all the same. They cried out in fear,trembling like shaky leaves in autumn. He saw it in their eyes,in their posture when they saw him,crying out for their hero to save them from the ruthless galra claws. Their hopeful gaze and pleads use to make him pity them,and that he and his ex-team would help them without any second thought. But those hope were squashed like a bug under a boot,once he strike one of the innocent with his Marmora blade.

And those hope were replaced with new light of fears,and now they ran away from him,from the soldiers. Desperately looking for shelter,a way to escape safely. But the results always in vain.

Their cries and screams still linger against his ears whenever he tried to sleep,whenever he was alone.

Yet he knew,when they still saw him as their hope,it was because of the lack of galra gene,when he manage to hide in with his former marmora suit. Now he can't hide anything,its not like he was trying to.

Then why did he feel all of this? to suddenly feel this was all wrong?

It cause his heart to ache so deeply,a hero turned villain. He should feel lower than dirt,in fact he did. But it shouldn't matter now, but it still did.

So here he is now,laying down on the cold mattress in his personal quarter, he stare into the empty ceiling of the ship of his room.

Ears twitching just slightly at the sound of the engines of the ship,eyes filled with tears as another wave of pain set him off. Gritting his teeth,he can hear a crack that he didn't even bother to stop to check,he didn't stop even when blood filled his mouth,when the tears finally spilled.

Is this was how it suppose to be?

For him to always be left alone in the end,forgotten even if he decide to stay on earth with his so called 'family'.

Funny how things went from all bright and cheerful things after the war,only for it to turn into a disaster once more.

The old wound of betrayal make it appearance again,stabbing him once more with it blunt tip. Like a jagged rock being thrown over his breaking heart. He want to lash out,he want to scream and forget everything. He want to end himself.

So badly.

But he can't,he want to pay revenge first,to destroy them completely like how they did to him. Giving him false hope that he look forward to,only to crush it right in front of his face.

Especially Shiro. That goddamned asshole.

He trusted him,he kept the man words close to his heart,he kept him closer then anyone else.

Oh the delicious pain return again when he think about him.

He rise up from the bed, swallowing the bitterness of the blood without a care and walk out from his room. Silent steps walking toward the infirmary,where the crew kept them in two different pods,monitoring them closely.

The medics greeted him with a bow,they didn't comment on his lack of more proper outfit,so he didn't say anything about their tired posture and the bag under their eyes. And instead,he drifted his gaze to the two galra and altean witch in the pod. Noting how their hearts beat slowly. How they manage to bring them back with pure quientesse is beyond his mind.

Soon,they will be out from the said pods. Zarkon will try to kill him, Haggar will want him as her lab rat,and the soldiers will turn their back on him.

And he is already more prepared then that. If he is going to die,then so be it. Least he knew that Zarkon will do his deed to Voltron on his own. With or without the others help. Beside,he already feel like a living dead. More death coulnd't possibly hurt when you already too used to it.

He sighed,stepping out and let his legs drag him to the training room,maybe some sparring session with the training bots will help him to ease the pain in his chest.

Perhaps also make him tired enough to past out once he fall back into bed.

If it didn't,then he'll just continue to train.

Then the pain of his protesting muscles will help him to dulled the other pain.

He nearly sob,everything was a mess. a terrible,painful mess that he can't keep a hold on. A mess where he can't pull himself out from,and no one to help to catch his out stretched arms.

His pain turn into a blind rage,attacking the training bot with a force of an army,hitting it with his blade furiously he nearly break the bot face.

A snarl escaping his lips,changing his hold on the blade on the other hand,he lash out again. And again,and again,and again.

He was once a boy,filled with hope that someone feed him when he has nothing,wishing for the dreams he never once wanted or known of. Always looking up to the future and willing to take the hit if it meant it all will come true. Always more then eager to claw him way up to the wonderful things he could achieve,to everything he desired. Only for it to back stabbed him.

With every hit to the training bot,sliced off clean like a knife through a butter. The bot sparked,falling apart at his feet,sending small spark of flames in the air before humming softly and finally shutting down.

The same fate meet the next bot. By the time he finally stopped,he stood in the middle,chest heaving and muscles aching and throbbing painfully. But none of it register to his clouded mind. Sweat making his hair sticking to face,some dripping off from his chin that he didn't bother to wipe,ears twitching just slightly at the sound of it hitting the floor.

The sound of the door hissing and opened caught his attention,snapping his eyes to look up and face to face with one of the medic from earlier.

She didn't dare to lift her head up after she bowed to him,greeting him with the Empire way - hand in fist,to the chest and the other behind her. "Vrepit Sa" She said,but still won't lift her head.

"Is there anything important that you have to seek me out?"

He growled out,lips curled into a snarl and ears pinned back. He put back the training blade to where it belong,turning his back to her as she finally speak.

"The Emperor and the Witch have come out from the pods"

Keith froze,then letting his fingers lingers over the handle of the blade. Straightening his back,he turn around and walk past her and to the infirmary with her trailing behind him like a obedient little dog.

This is it,this will sealed his fate more permanently,if he will die in Zarkon hands,or he will stand beside him and watch the whole galaxies crumble under their feet.

He is ready.


End file.
